Unrevealed Battles
by Blazing Kusanagi
Summary: The Leaf 12 must face each other to prove their potential. The victors will take part in a mysterious A RANK mission. Choji VS Hinata, Shino VS Tenten, Kiba VS Sasuke, Neji VS Ino, Shikamaru VS Sakura, and Lee VS Naruto. Please Review on who you think w
1. The Revelation

Disclaimer: Pointless, but I'll say it anyway, I don't own Naruto)

The Prologue: The Revelation

This is how it started….

At the local park in Leaf, some of the Genins were arguing over which clan of the Hidden Leaf was most powerful…namely Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke.

Kiba boasted, "The Inuzuka Clan is the strongest clan ever! We fight with our dog pals which make us twice as strong as any other ninja!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Hmph… You fool… You forget that the Uchiha clan had one of the highest reputations among the hidden villages for our flame manipulation and the Sharingan (Reflecting-Wheel Eyes)!

Neji sneered, "Sasuke… I believe you are forgetting the fact that the Bykaugan (White Eyes) of the Hyuga allows us to see chakra (spirit/physical energy) flowing within you. Also, you know that you Uchihas are descended from us Hyugas."

Sasuke yelled, "Neji, that is just a rumor! You can't prove it true."

Kiba exclaimed, "Hey, the Inuzukas can transform into a **Sotorou** (Twin-Headed Wolf)! I can kick all your asses with it!"

Sasuke said, "You just turn into some overgrown puppy, you weakling."

Angered, Kiba shouted, "Why you little! When I become Hokage, I'll send you back to the academy!"

Sasuke scowled at Kiba and said, "I don't care if I return to the academy as long as my goal in life succeeds."

Nearby the bickerers, Shikamaru was having many failed attempts to take a nap, Choji was eating potato chips, and Hinata was pointing her index fingers together as usual.

After Shikamaru woke up for the forty-seventh time, he muttered, "Braggarts….How troublesome…. A peaceful day is ruined by these three stooges…"

"Umm…Kiba-kun…Sasuke-kun…Neji-niichan…," Hinata tried to say.

"Shut the hell up, Hinata!" yelled Kiba and Sasuke.

Hinata's face became a deepest shade of scarlet and she began sulking.

Neji tried to apologize but was cut off by Kiba who said, "Bleagh! The Hyuga Branch sissies are as weak as underpants-head over there!"

Choji was annoyed but said nothing….he was content as long as he didn't lose his appetite….at least Kiba didn't make fun of his obesity.

Even the somewhat calm Neji had his pride, "At least the civilized Hyugas don't look, smell, fight, resemble, look, eat, are extremely stupid, act, have bad breath, and even look like curs!"

Shikamaru finally lost his temper and told the three, "Guys, I don't mean to brag, and I don't give a damn for this stupid argument… But remember that the Nara laboratories make some of the greatest potions in the Leaf, plus our control over the darkness is no joke either."

The three glared at Shikamaru and were just about to retort when suddenly a gray flash materialized behind them and startled everyone…it said, "Plus….. If the Aburame didn't exist….the Leaf village wouldn't exist…. We Aburames were the ones who discovered that the Hidden Rock was unleashing an assault on the Leaf……many years ago….. The Aburame defeated the attackers and protected our village. If we did not exist…..the Leaf would fall…….fall…from the tree and become demolished by the rolling Rock….."

Everyone was left speechless and uneasy at the end of Shino's words, except Kiba who yelled, "Shino! Don't sneak up behind us! It's creepy, you Bug Fr–"

Before Kiba could finish, Shino rapidly held a kunai at Kiba's neck and said, "Not another word, you canine imbecile…"

Shino removed the kunai from Kiba's neck and told the six Genins, "I have received a message…..from Lady Tsunade… Would it suffice if I say….A-rank mission?"

Everyone stared at the mysterious stoic. The only person who wasn't astonished was Shikamaru, who frowned and muttered, "Aww…crap…"

"I have already informed Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Lee Rock, Haruno Sakura, and Ama Tenten… We must come to Mistress Tsunade office immediately…"

Shikamaru complained, "Why do we gotta do it! There are a plenty of Chunins and Jounins, aren't there!"

Shino calmly stated, "All the available Chunins and Jounins are either hospitalized or on missions….some are already on this current mission."

Shikamaru, "Dammit… I don't know why the hell I became a shinobi in the first place…"

Sasuke said, "Hmm… I believe this mission will improve my skills."

Twenty minutes later, the Genin dozen (including Shikamaru the Chunin) were at Tsunade's office.

"Aburame Shino will have told you about the A-rank mission. This will be more difficult the Chunin exam… Of course, you won't get promoted to Chunin if the mission succeeds," she added with a chuckle, "But not all of you will take part in the mission. Only three of you twelve will. And we have just the right method to "eliminate" you weaker ones."

"Eliminate?" asked everyone except Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Choji was eating, Shikamaru didn't care, and….Shino is just plain silent 99 of the time….

Everyone seemed to ignore Naruto kept on yelling, "Aww…yeah! It's an A-rank mission! Yeah!"

"Yes, we are going to have a tournament, between you twelve, but of course, instead of one, there will be three victors in total," replied Tsunade.

"The tournament will take place at where the preliminaries of the Chunin Exam took place. To choose who fights who we'll draw lots. Each of you will have a colored strip of paper that symbolizes you: Sasuke: Blue, Naruto: Orange, Sakura: Pink, Kiba: Crimson, Shino: Black, Hinata: Yellow, Ino: Purple, Shikamaru: Gray, Choji: Brown, Neji: White, Lee: Green, and Tenten: Peach. So, I'll take out the papers….Hmmm…"

The battles were as follows:

Choji V.S. Hinata

Shino V.S. Tenten

Sasuke V.S. Kiba

Ino V.S. Neji

Shikamaru V.S. Sakura

Naruto V.S. Lee

"Umm…I think I'm ready….Choji-kun," Hinata mumbled.

"Let's have a great match, Hinata," Choji smiled as he continued eating.

"………………………….." obviously, this was said by Shino.

"The Aburame will be a challenge…well, I must defeat him if I'm ever going to be a strong kunoichi like Mistress Tsunade," Tenten said to herself.

"Hmph! What a waste of time," Sasuke sneered, "I'm the only person needed for the mission to succeed anyway…"

"This battle will prove that the Inuzukas are superior over the Uchihas!" yelled Kiba.

"Hmm…I'm fighting the Yamanaka, eh?" said Neji, but deep down he thought, 'Pft, piece of cake… Yeah, Naruto proved to me that destiny doesn't exist, but the chance of me defeating her is over 100.'

"I have to beat this Neji to prove how strong I am to Sasuke-kun," Ino said confidently.

"Greeeeeeaaaat…. Just great….. First I fought Bell Girl, then Fan Girl, then Flute Girl, and now I'm facing the Forehead Girl (I'll kill myself if I fight Shy Girl or Weapon Girl in the next round)…..," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shikamaru….," said Sakura

'Shannaro! Shannaro! Shannaro! Shineh you pineapple-headed bastard!' said Inner Sakura.

"Fuzzy-brows! Ah! What bad luck!" exclaimed Naruto. He remembered the time when Lee hit him with Konoha Renpu (Leaf Gale) and Naruto became a spinning human top that crashed into a wall.

"We were destined to fight Naruto-kun, by the springtime of youth!" said Lee happily.

"Guys, stop fooling around and get ready for the tournament, since it will begin in two hours… Anyone of you may win, so get ready to pack. Be ready, this tournament is a necessary preparation for those of you who will be in the mission…"

Sasuke smiled, "Heh…these guys will be no challenge to me at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blazing Kusanagi: Pfeh…..feel free to tell me who you think will win……there will be a 50 chance that they'll be the victor…... Plus, just for some trivia………a cur is a dog……you mentally challenged people out there…... Ama is a (false) last name given to Tenten by fans…...just like Jaganshi is assumed to be Hiei's (Yu Yu Haskuho) surname…… I believed it would be unfair if…..Tenten was the only one without a last name (not like she has much storyline significance or anything…..)… I called him Lee Rock…because….his surname should come first… Shineh means die….. Finally when I say Genin dozen, it's still including Shikamaru…..even though he is a Chunin in this story… Dammit, I've said way too much…. No comment……


	2. Fighting Masters

Scroll 1: Fighting Masters: Gentle V.S. Expanding

The Leaf twelve and Tsunade all met at the Chunin Battle Stadium. All packed their backpacks, all contained weapons but other items inside the luggage varied: Neji's contained necessary devices in his inventory such as a compass and a map. Sasuke's had his triple-windmill blades and wires used his fire techniques, Shino's had a jar, a net, a repellent, and a scroll on Entomology/Herbology, Shikamaru's had a comic book, a notebook, a pencil, a core of an apple, some spare change, a headband, few light bombs, and all sorts of debris. Tenten's were full of scrolls and all sorts of knives, blades, and sectioned-staffs, Choji's were full of chips, Akamaru's head and paws were sticking out of Kiba's backpack, Sakura's had a medical kit and 473 pictures of Sasuke (including a priceless picture of Sasuke exhaling Ryuka (Dragon Flame) no Jutsu), Ino's had flowers and 472 pictures of Sasuke, Lee's contained his data book and an extra pair of tights, Hinata's had her trademark healing salve, and Naruto's was obviously filled with ramen.

Tsunade replied, "So all of you are here…. You've become much stronger…these battles will be better than those of the Chunin Exam…. First contenders get ready!"

Hinata and Choji walked toward the battlefield.

Choji double-checked that he had eaten the last chip and said, "Let the best man, well or woman win, Hinata!"

"Go Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata blushed.

Tsunade said, "Well, this time…the battles are going to be more interesting…" She snapped her fingers. Suddenly an opening in the wall appeared and water poured out of it…soon the stadium was flooded with water.

"This is the Water Battlefield. It will prove to be a challenge, since you must either swim or concentrate your chakra on your feet to walk on the surface of the water. This is for testing your abilities to fight on an unexpected environment."

Choji and Hinata immediately concentrated their chakra on their feet to walk on the pool.

Tsunade yelled, "First Round, Akimichi Choji V.S. Hyuga Hinata, begin!"

Choji yelled, "Bubun Baika (Partial/Arm Expansion) no Jutsu!"and expanded the size of his fist, then charged at Hinata.

"That Choji….," muttered Shikamaru, "Among us probably has the most strength, but he's too impulsive in battle…"

Kiba smiled, "Yeah, Hinata may not be that strong but she knows Defense-Gentle Fist techniques… Plus, she might not always keep her head, but she thinks before making a move."

Quickly, Hinata set her eyes on Byakugan (White Eyes), 'Choji is increasing the size of his arm by focusing a large amount of chakra into it… The chakra is compacted together to multiply the size greatly… If I can interrupt his flow…..,' She jumped back to dodge the blow. Hinata dodged Choji punch after punch. Choji was fast, but Hinata was faster… None of Choji's punches connected…

'Choji-kun's grown faster… I can't dodge these punches forever…,' thought Hinata.

Suddenly the back-stepping Hinata accidentally tripped while dodging Choji. Since the stadium was water-based, her foot sunk in the water.

'Oh no!" she thought.

Seeing his chance, Choji yelled, "Baika (Size Expansion) no Jutsu!" and enlarged his body into a giant ball. Spinning around rapidly, Choji attempted to run over Hinata with his Nikudan Sensha (Human Tank).

Naruto asked, "How come Choji isn't sinking?"

Shikamaru answered, "He's just like a basilisk lizard. He's moving so rapidly with such a large base that he won't have to worry about sinking."

The giant ball splashed water everywhere. Seeing that she couldn't evade the apocalyptic sphere, she cast Shugo Hakke Rokujuyonshou (Sixty-Four Strikes, Guardian-type) and rapidly flexed her arms to create a barrier that protected her 360 degrees, it lessened the impact, but Choji's strength was so powerful that Hinata's arm was crushed. Hinata was not the only one injured when they clashed though; Choji was also struck in many places by Hinata's deadly arms and was clenching his chest in great pain after reducing his body back to its normal size.

Hinata thought, 'Thank Goodness, I cast the Guardian Palms…without it, I would have been knocked over like a….a giant bowling pin… But if I had used it a few seconds earlier….I wouldn't have hurt my arm…, '

Choji thought, 'Since when did Hinata become so strong! I knew she'd be stronger than last time….but, her arms are like razor-blades!' but smiled and said, "As expected from a Hyuga Main, Hinata, you're very strong!"

Hinata blushed again, "You Akimichi's are very strong too!"

Kiba yelled, "Hinata! Go beat that stinkin' fata–," Shino quickly covered Kiba's mouth.

Veins throbbed on Choji's forehead, "Did that stupid dog say…"

Suddenly Ino yelled, "Go fatass! You can beat her! Show her the power of your obesity!"

Shikamaru muttered, "Damn… She just had to open her mouth, didn't she….? I feel sorry for Hinata…."

The impetuous but good-natured Choji suddenly became a raging madman, "You shut the HELL UP! I'll kill you after I beat Hinata."

Choji surrounded himself with wires containing shuriken and inflated himself again.

Shikamaru shouted, "Ino! You stupid… You infuriated Choji to the extent of him using Nikdan Hari Sensha (Human Spikeball)!"

Ino smiled, "This will ensure that Choji will win, won't it?"

Shikamaru muttered, "Aw, shaddup…," and said to himself, 'I can't believe Choji and I chose her to be the leader of Team 8….well, it's not like we wanted to be chief or anything….'

"ROLL, ROLL, ROLL, ROLL, ROLL, ROLL, ROLL, ROLL!" Choji yelled as he once again charged at Hinata.

Hinata had no choice to dodge, 'My arm is crushed so my Shugo Hakke won't be fast enough! Wait….this just might work!'

"Oh no! Hinata is in big trouble!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You just noticed?" sneered Sasuke.

While escaping the pursuing Choji, Hinata quickly turned around with her back facing a wall…

"Only a dumbass would fall for that….," remarked Neji.

Choji recklessly ran toward Hinata, who sidestepped just in time to trick Choji into crashing into the wall. Rocks flew everywhere and sank into the depths of the battlefield.

Ino's mouth was agape, but nearly everyone else laughed… Even Sasuke smirked at Choji's foolishness.

Shikamaru slapped his head saying, "I knew it…"

'It appears that Choji is a dumbass….,' thought Shino who obviously wasn't one of the Genins who laughed.

"Ow! That hurt!" Choji howled in pain, "You'll pay for this!"

Choji once again rushed toward Hinata, who cleverly sidestepped, to trick him into colliding with the wall once again…

'Dammit!' thought Choji, 'I'm too fast to control…I can't turn in time to avoid hurting myself…and not only that, this is a battlefield of water, so soon my chakra will run out. Water? That's it!'

Choji submerged his head in the stadium and began gulping the water.

"I see….," said Neji, "He's swallowing the water… That way, not only is he greatly increasing his strength, he's also making his techniques easier to control…"

Sasuke scoffed, "Now he's a heavier fatass… Hmph! What a stupid taijutsu technique… I could kick his ass any day of the week with my Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)…"

"A water-elemental taijutsu, huh?" said Sakura, "Interesting…."

"Mizudan Suisha (Human Waterwheel)!" Choji yelled. His speed was slightly handicapped, but nevertheless had an advantage…

'He won't fall for the same trick three times, but he will be deceived by this one…,' Hinata thought.

When he saw the rolling Choji coming toward her, she didn't bother to dodge. When Choji came close to her, she released the chakra under her feet. She descended into the water, while the surprised Choji crashed into the wall…..again.

"Crap! How come I'm the only one who gets hurt?" exclaimed Choji.

Choji shrunk back to his normal size while spewing the water in his mouth…and this time, once again had used Partial Expansion to increase the size of his left arm. With his lengthened arm, he submerged his hand and pulled out a drenched Hinata.

"Looks like I've caught a fish," laughed Choji, "With my bare hand, too!"

Hinata tried to wriggle free, but Choji held her tight.

"Hinata, I'm not the kind of guy who likes to make his enemy suffer, give up now and I'll release," said Choji.

"N-Never…Choji-kun…," Hinata managed to say.

"You're out of options, you know…," said Choji, "Without any free limbs, you can't break free of my hold…"

"Hmph!" said Neji, "That fatass truly underestimates the power of the Hyugas… Hinata can still break free…"

"H-how!" asked Naruto, "Fatass's hold seems very strong!"

Several veins throbbed on Choji's forehead, "DON'T CALL ME FAT, YOU BRATS! I'M JUST CHUBBY, DAMMIT!"

Shino commented, "There is no difference in being called "fat" and "chubby"…"

Tenten said, "What's so bad about being called fat, when you don't mind being called chubby?"

Sasuke said, "Of course you're not fat, you're pleasantly plump! Right, fatass?"

"AUGH!" roared Choji, "IS HINATA THE ONLY ONE IN THIS ROOM WHO HASN'T USED THE WORD "FAT"!"

Lee said, "I have not used the word fat, Choji-kun."

Sakura said, "I haven't made fun of your obesity, either," said Sakura.

Shikamaru muttered, "I know better than to use the taboo word…"

Choji said sarcastically, "Yeeeeessss….that is great to know…. I'll kill you! All of you! After I beat Hinata….."

Hinata laughed, "Unfortunately for you, that will not happen, fatass-kun."

So many veins throbbed on Choji's forehead that he appeared as if he was going to explode any minute.

"EVEN YOU? DAMN YOU! BUBUN BAIKA NO JUTSU!" Choji also enlarged his right hand, "DIE, HINATA!"

Kiba began sweating, "Guys, I kinda think you overdid it…"

Ino exclaimed, "You said it first, Kiba!"

Choji delivered a flurry of punches to the helpless Hinata, who did not try to dodge the blow.

'Heheh…,' thought Choji, 'She's given up, hasn't she?'

Suddenly Ya no Mizu (arrows of water) leapt form the battlefield and struck Choji, who released his hold in surprise.

"H-How!" said Choji.

"I disrupted the flow of the water, to make it leap up towards you," said Hinata.

"But your hands aren't touching the water, so you can't use the Gentle-Fist!" exclaimed Choji.

"We Hyugas can spread energies not only through our hands, but from any other parts of the body…," said Neji, "You held her too low, her feet are still touching the water."

"Ugh! Baika no Jutsu!" Choji inflated his whole body once again, "I still have enough chakra for one last attack!"

Hinata said confidently, "I'll still win…"

When Choji charged at her, Hinata stuck two fingers inside Choji's stomach.

Choji began deflating like a balloon out of gas…

"What? What are you doing! Absorbing my chakra?" exclaimed Choji.

"I'm not… I am just disabling your energy…," explained Hinata, "To use your expansion jutsu, you have to transfer your chakra into your chest… I disrupted your chakra flow, so now, with your currents clogged, you can no longer fight."

"Heh…you're strong…I give up…," Choji managed to say as he passed out.

Tsunade announced, "Hyuga Hinata wins the match! But first…" she created a glowing orb of chakra and healed both fighters from their wounds. Choji soon woke up from his coma saying, "I want meat…."

Neji said, "She's grown better…a true heir to the Hyugas…"

Blazing Kusanagi: Hinata does cast an unnamed water-elemental jutsu…in one episode. No comment…


	3. Phantom of Insects

Scroll 2: Phantom of Insects

"Next contenders, get ready!" said Tsunade.

Shino and Tenten walked toward the battlefield.

'Hee hee,' thought Tenten, 'I know his weakness!'

Shino said nothing…

"Go Shino! You can beat her! She's weak!" cheered Kiba.

"Teten-chan is not weak!" said Lee.

"I know the Aburame's strong, but he can't beat our Tenten," retorted Neji.

A voice behind them said, "No…he'll win… I managed to poison him, but he still defeated me…."

The Genins turned around…behind them were….

"Gaara! Temari! Kankuro!" said Naruto, "What are you three doing here!"

Temari grinned, "Mistress Hokage contacted us to assist you on this A-Rank Mission. But, right now we're just here to watch how much you guys improved…"

Gaara muttered, "You're bound to be stronger than the last time we met….I want to see your new skills…"

Tsunade said, "Time for the next battlefield," Tsunade snapped her fingers again, but this time, a hole appeared in the floor that drained all the water. Suddenly, gigantic electric fans burst out of the walls, "This is the Wind Battlefield….these fans will make it difficult to move. The largest fan is hidden….I wonder if you can find it."

Tsunade yelled, "Second Round, Aburame Shino V.S. Ama Tenten, begin!"

Tenten pulled out some senbon (needles) and threw them at Shino, but the needles swerved to the right and missed their target.

Tenten thought, 'No way, I missed!'

Lee exclaimed, "She missed! That can't be!"

Neji frowned, "It's because of the wind… It's blowing eastward. The wind changed the direction of the needles."

Tenten thought, 'Wait, if I throw my weapons a bit left, then they'll hit him!'

She pulled out a kunai and rapidly threw it. The knife hit the desired target, but Shino showed no pain as it passed through him…harmlessly…without leaving any trace…

Nearly everyone stood aghast…except for Gaara, Tsunade, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

Lee screamed, "Ohmigod! Is he a ghost!"

Kankuro shouted, "You idiot! If he was a spectral being, why the hell would he be here in the first place! He probably found some way to heal himself really quickly or something…"

Neji said, "Even if he mended his wounds… The rips would show on his clothes. Besides, even if Shino tried to dodge Tenten's knife, he wouldn't be able to since he definitely isn't fast enough."

"Heh heh… You're wrong there," laughed Kiba, "Shino might be slower than me normally, but he's can also be the fastest."

Ino exclaimed, "That makes no sense, Kiba!"

Shikamaru grumbled, "Actually think about it for once, Ino! Don't you understand the hidden meaning of Kiba's words?"

Unsure of what just happened, Tenten threw another knife at Shino… The knife passed through him as if he was a phantom….

This time, she threw three shurikens. Just as they passed through Shino, Neji stared at Shino with his Byakugan (White Eyes).

"Impossible!" said Neji with a tone of great surprise in his voice, "He's using that technique!"

"What is it? Is some jutsu allowing him to let things pass through him!" asked Lee.

"No. He's using Shunshin (Body Flicker) no Jutsu…" remarked Neji.

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" asked Tenten.

"What's that!" inquired Naruto.

"You dumbass…," muttered Shikamaru, "Shunshin no Jutsu is a technique that allows you to disappear and reappear like the wind… Basically Shino is greatly increasing his speed….he rapidly evaded and returned to the exact spot where he was originally standing with such skill that it looks like he's not moving at all. …"

"You've found out my secret……haven't you?" said Shino, "Well….I believe that I should hold back no longer….(I should not waste more chakra on my Shunshin)…"

Several destruction beetles crawled out of Shino's sleeves.

"Ugh!" said Ino, "It's so disgusting when he does that!"

After a mass of insects surrounded his arms, Shino sent a swarm of his insects flying toward his opponent. Tenten swatted the insects away and threw several needles into the air. The needles suddenly darted toward Shino and successfully hit the stoic. Suddenly, Shino exploded into hundreds of small insects…

A voice behind her said, "It was a replication…that I formed while using my insects as a diversion…"

Shino struck Tenten with his arm, but Tenten blocked his attack. Suddenly, Shino's insects leapt off Shino and latched on to Tenten's back. They formed a black, chakra-eating circle.

"Aiiieee!" Tenten screamed as the beetles began absorbing her energy.

Shino sent more of his insects toward his opponent, until Tenten was almost completely engulfed in insects.

'Ugh! I must break free!' thought Tenten. Tenten tried to break away from Shino's grasp, but to no avail.

"Neither your strength, nor the wind of this battlefield is able to assist you, Forfeit…," said Shino calmly.

Using the last of her energy, Tenten pulled out a three-section staff from her pack.

Before she could attack, Shino suddenly summoned his insects back into his body.

"What? I didn't even attack yet!" cried Tenten

All Shino said was, "It's coming…"

Suddenly, air vents appeared on the floor.

"I see…," said Neji, "The largest fan is underneath us!"

Suddenly a raging gale burst forth from the floor. Shino's insects surrounded one of his arms, formed an extensive rope which was known as the Kikaichu Sakujou (Destruction-Insect Rope), and stuck themselves to the ground to prevent Shino from being unleashed into the air. Tenten was blown away, but she managed to throw several needles at Shino. Not expecting the assault, Shino attempted to dodge them, but still two managed to hit him…one slashed at his cheek and one struck his arm. Shino showed no signs of pain (perhaps because of his stoic nature?), but then….Shino started breathing heavily…

Tenten smiled as the winds settled down

"Tee hee!" Tenten giggled while clapping, "I did it, I did it! The needles I threw at you were poisonous! (Thanks, Shizune-neichan!)"

"This is bad," said Kankuro, "Shino is going to lose…."

"Whattaya mean?" asked Choji.

"Even though he beat me in our first bout," said Kankuro, "he nearly lost to me when I poisoned him… Now, Shino doesn't stand a chance…."

"Give up, Aburame! I'll give you the antidote if you surrender!" said Tenten.

Shino remained silent…

"Nothing? Well then, giggle, I'm going to force you to give up!"

Tenten took out a scroll, jumped high into the air and yelled, "Shoryu (Rising Dragon)!"

As she revealed the words on the scroll, the symbols and runes turned into weapons…

Hinata tried to see what weapons were used, "A knife, a star, a…dagger, an axe…, a scythe, a sickle, a spear, and a….screwdriver?"

Ino said, "Idiot! That's not a screwdriver! That's a…a…," Ino examined it closely, "a…..screwdriver…."

Shikamaru exclaimed, "Geez, can't you see it's a needle attached to a hilt of a sword?"

Hinata exclaimed, "Oh no! Some have exploding tags!"

Sure enough, three or four of the knives had exploding tags attached to them.

But even small amounts of explosion tags made large explosion, the detonation covered the whole stadium in smoke…

"Augh!" a voice came from the explosion that was Shino's without a doubt…

"Hmm… He might still be able to fight," said Tenten, "so this time I guess I'll use my 'trump card'! Heehee! His own quotes are being used against him!"

Tenten took out two scrolls and yelled, "Soshoryu (Twin-Rising Dragon)! Giggle This attack is twice as strong as the previous one! So, get ready to say 'Augh' twice! Tee hee!"

This time, she took out two scrolls… once again she leapt high into the air and transforming the letters on the scrolls into weapons, then she began throwing them more rapidly and more dexterously than before.

"Tenten-chan is strong…," remarked Lee, "She throws so many weapons at very high speeds…and a frightening precision, to!"

"I wonder how fast she cooks ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm…I wonder how quickly she would cut up meat, especially Kalbi (Korean barbeque which is Choji's favorite food)? Mmmm…my mouth is already drooling…"

Neji glared at Naruto and Choji, "Tenten is not your cook, she is our comrade… You buffoons…have a stomach for a brain, don't you?"

Choji and Naruto shuddered and said nothing…

"Hey, Shino! You okay!" exclaimed Kiba.

Tenten giggled and said, "He's probably out cold by now…"

The wind returned and this time sent a descending gust.

Temari remarked, "Her weakness is that her weapons are easily blown by some sort of impetus…or a wave…like my winds or sound….but at this rate, the winds are being her advantage… They're making her weapons faster!"

Tenten's weapons seemed to be unable to cease…. When her weapon supply finally ran out, Tenten landed on her feet. The smoke from all those weapons still hadn't cleared…

'I have enough energy for one last Rising Dragon…,' and once again hurled herself high into the air… just as she was about to summon her blades again, the mist cleared to reveal…

"A dark sphere!" exclaimed Tenten

"That's no sphere of darkness…it's a Mushikabe (Insect Wall/Barrier)…a protective shield of insects," observed Sasuke.

"Impossible!" said Sakura, "If he's poisoned he wouldn't be able to cast a technique that exerts great control over his insects…"

Neji used his Byakugan, "This can't be…," gasped Neji as he looked inside the sphere.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee.

"Shino was not wounded from Tenten's weapons at all, probably because of the barrier," said Neji ,"but… There isn't a trace of poison in his body!"

"Kikaichu Tsumoji (Insect Tempest)…," muttered Shino…suddenly the great orb of insects transformed into a giant black tornado…., "While in the air, you're left more vulnerable to this technique…"

The insect funnel grasped Tenten and once she was trapped in a horde of insects, the beetles attacked her violently, and then flung her out of the destructive storm. Shino's insects returned to his body…

"Doesn't it make you wonder…," asked Sakura, "how many insects he has in his body? I mean…that tornado covered nearly a third of this giant stadium…"

"Definitely more than a million," answered Naruto.

"No way!" said Tenten, "I've heard about that battle with Kankuro…you're weak against poison!"

"Yes, I am aware of my former weakness…," said Shino, "It is true that I was unable to heal myself once poison entered my body. But after my battle with Kankuro…my father taught my insects how to digest toxins…. Poison is no longer my enemy…"

"But…but…you were poisoned…..," Tenten said.

"Deception…is necessary for a ninja….in some situations," said Shino.

Obviously Shino's cry of pain was also a faux.

"It was pretty obvious…," muttered Shikamaru, "Shino's a stoic…they rarely show pain…or emotions even though I know they have 'em… Shino's not much of an actor in my opinion…"

Before she passed out, Tenten yelled "You may have defeated me Aburame, but you just wait! One day I'll be as great a kunoichi as Tsunade….."

Once again, both fighters were healed by Tsunade's radiant orb

Kankuro chuckled, "Same old Shino…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blazing Kusanagi: Shino actually uses Kikaichu Tsumoji in the video game, but it's usually known as….insect storm. Kikaichu Sakujou is an unnamed rope attack Shino used in a few occasions. Tenten uses a three-sectioned staff (as well as a mace) in the anime… No comment…


End file.
